1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a node of a server device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional high-density server includes a back panel, an enclosure management unit and a plurality of independently-operated motherboards, wherein the enclosure management unit is disposed on the back panel, and the motherboards are pluggable into the back panel respectively. Each of the motherboards has a base board management controller (BMC) chip used for administering the corresponding motherboard and recording the events of the corresponding motherboard.
In order to lower the hardware cost of the conventional high-density server, the BMC chip of each motherboard is removed, and only one back-panel BMC chip is disposed on a back panel to administering the respective motherboards which do not have BMC chips.
However, since these motherboards are not equipped with BMC chips, the back-panel BMC chip bases on the ID codes (such as Node 0-3) which are allocated beforehand to identify a motherboard located at a specific position of the back panel, and records an event log corresponding to the motherboard.
However, when a new motherboard is inserted into the back panel, due the pluggability of the motherboard, the system management controller chip can only base on the aforementioned ID codes to identify the existing motherboard, but cannot identify the new motherboard, and thus uses an event log which does not match with the new motherboard and is stored in memory, thus causing a lot of inconvenience and bothers.
Hence, it is actually an important and urgent topic for those in this industry to develop a method for detecting and identifying a motherboard in a server device for effectively improving the aforementioned shortcomings by not only lowering the hardware cost but also preventing inconvenience and bothers caused by using an inappropriate event log.